


These Old Men

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock and John may have retired, but they are still having A LOT of sex...





	These Old Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "This Old Man."

This old John, he played one  
He was rimming Sherlock’s bum  
With a knick-knack dick-attack  
John and Sherlock bone  
These old men are gay at home

These old men, yes these two  
John and Sherlock like to screw  
With a knick-knack dick-attack  
John and Sherlock bone  
These old men are gay at home

These old men, at half three  
They went on a shagging spree  
With a knick-knack dick-attack  
John and Sherlock bone  
These old men are gay at home

These old men, at half four  
Fucked each other on the floor  
With a knick-knack dick-attack  
John and Sherlock bone  
These old men are gay at home

This old John, at half five  
Kisses Sherlock by his hives  
With a knick-knack dick-attack  
John and Sherlock bone  
These old men are gay at home

These old men, after decades six  
Still know how to play their tricks  
With a knick-knack dick-attack  
John and Sherlock bone  
These old men are gay at home

These old men, after decades seven  
Take each other up to heaven  
With a knick-knack dick-attack  
John and Sherlock bone  
These old men are gay at home

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meredelicious started a "Headcanon Pillow Fight" on tumblr, asking for "epically soft and fluffy Sherlock headcanons... smut more than welcome, just make it sweet enough to rot teeth and bring some joy." I hope this fits the bill. ;D


End file.
